We're Different, But That Makes It Work
by HPROTG1995
Summary: Human AU, when a new kid arrives in Burgess, not many take much notice of him and he's not too fussed by that, until the most unlikely group of friends show him that to fit in, you need to stand out. Frostbite with a little Sweet Tooth
1. A New Town

**CHAPTER 1**

As the moon shone bright over the sleeping town of Burgess, very few were awake to enjoy its brief appearance. A figure was sitting in a tree in the backyard of one of the more secluded houses in the area. While most people would be rugged up inside by the fire at this time of night, this boy was barefoot with nothing but pants and a hoodie on. He glanced up at the moon when the light struck his face, illuminating his pale skin and hair underneath the hood. A call from inside the house warned him of the fact his uncle had noticed his absence and it would only be a matter of time before his round face appeared in the window, telling him to come down before he fell and broke his neck.

"Jack, get out of the tree, its freezing out there and I need to close the window or we'll get frostbite tonight!" his uncle called through the window.

Climbing back into his bedroom window, Jack looked around at the boxes cumulating on his desk and floor. He would unpack tomorrow. At the moment he had more urgent matters to deal with. The thing every person his age feared.

_High School_

Now, most teenagers get used to the routine of their school and so each day ends up blending in with the next, but when it's a few weeks into term and someone else enters the throng, things tend to get awkward, and that was what he was worried about the most. You see, Jack had only just moved to Burgess and he was never the social type, so making friends would not be easy.

"Just be yourself and respect the teachers and you'll be fine" his uncle had told him when he voiced his thoughts. "Most kids your age are still trying to fit in too you know! It's only two weeks into the semester, you'll be fine".

Jack was never really dreading going to the new school, it was merely the fact that the change of schools meant he would have to put effort in again to find his niche and effort, especially socially, was not his strong point.

It wasn't like he was strange or anything, he simply kept to himself. At his old school, he kept himself company, occasionally pranking the kids, or pestering the teachers. But overall, not too many people would ever strike up a conversation with him.

After changing, he decided there was no point in moping around and dreading the inevitable, Jack decided he was going to just let what happens happen and not worry about what he can't control.

Tooth woke up with a start. She checked her clock.

_6:45 AM _

_Damn,_ she thought, _school today._

It wasn't that she hated school, she actually enjoyed the social side of it, but those early mornings she could definitely do without.

While getting ready, she decided to make sure her friends were up as well, texting them a good morning message just to annoy them. Less than five minutes later, she got three reply's all in varying states of mind. The first to reply was a lovely '_good morning to you too!_' from her quietest friend Sandy, then a few minutes later, her phone buzzed again showing the message _'I don't know what you mean by 'good_'' from the very blunt but friendly North. As she locked her phone she anticipated the most entertaining reply of all, and not thirty seconds later, her phone buzzed again, then again, and again over ten times. Wondering what the bombardment of messages was for, she read them and realised the last friend had sent the entire sentence, one word at a time, so it read '_what' the' 'heck?' 'what's' 'wrong' 'with' 'you?' 'it's' 'bloody' 'Monday!'. _Bunnymund was the easiest, and by far most entertaining to get riled up.

_S_atisfied that her friends were awake she continued getting ready, making sure to rug up from the bitter winds.

When she heard a honk out the front she grabbed her bag and ran out to meet North who was waiting in his car, with sandy in the back. She greeted each with a smile as they headed off to the school.

"You know I'm fast asleep when you text me in the morning don't you Tooth?" North asked

"I know! I just like making sure that if I have to suffer a six forty-five wake up call, so do you!' Tooth said with a grin.

"I get up at seven anyway, so it's no big deal" Sandy said from the back.

"But I don't need to get up till seven thirty, it's no fair! I need sleep!" North grumbled all the time on not getting enough sleep despite the fact he always stayed up till all hours of the morning tinkering in his shed. Tooth and Sandy shared a look, both thinking this and ignored him until they were at school.

North was a very large and intimidating person to be around, if you didn't know him well that is. He had short dark hair and his large stature and gruff Russian voice hid the kind and caring teddy bear that was Nicholas North.

Sanderson Manson was one of the quietest people you were ever going to meet, his meek nature coupled his very loud friends often caused the short, blonde boy to be overlooked, and others would often wonder why they were even friends with him as they didn't think he really added anything to the group, but what they didn't know was that he was the only one, besides Tooth, who could really calm Aster down when he was riled up.

Getting out of the car, the three walked over to the table and chairs to wait for their fourth, and most likely, grumpy member.

"Oi! Watch where ya goin' next time!" a shout alerted them to Bunny's arrival. They turned to see him glaring after a boy who had apparently run into him.

Aster Bunnymund was a true-blue Aussie with a very short temper. While was widely known for his temper, he was also a very patient person towards children. He quite often would be caught playing with his younger cousin Sophie, or teaching rugby to her brother Jamie.

When Bunny got closer, Tooth noticed he looked exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes and his temper seemed a lot shorter today.

"Hey Bunny! You look really tired today, were you up all night doing your assignment?" Tooth asked him.

"Yeah, you know me, I'm a professional procrastinator!"

"Did you get it done?" Tooth asked

"Most of it, I've just got to finish the conclusion then I'm done" he pulled out a piece of paper with very scratchy handwriting and added, "I hate bloody essays…"

They kept on talking until the bell went for homeroom and they dispersed, each for their own class.

In the classroom, everyone was chatting, everyone attempting to catch up with one another and see how the other's weekend was. The teacher, Miss Tia, entered and began marking the roll, when she finished, she cleared her throat.

"OK everyone, the principle has asked me to remind you all that there are a few new students and that we are to make them feel welcome. Some of them are already here but there are a few more coming in the next few weeks." She then sat down and the class began their own conversations again until the bell rung.


	2. The New Kid

**Hey guys, I'm stoked at the amount of support I've received from my first chapter! also, as i'm from Australia, I'm not too familiar with the American School system. because of this, there may be a few anomalies in this, and future chapters. if you notice anything, please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP! **

Disclaimer: i don't own ROTG

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

In the cafeteria, Tooth sat down at her usual table and began eating her lunch, waiting for the rest of her friends. Looking around, she began daydreaming of college, imagining that she was there studying to become a Dentist.

Most girls, when they were young, were always fascinated by fairies and princesses and swore that when they grew up, they wanted to be that. Tooth wanted to be a dancer, a ballerina to be exact. She would twirl around the house, quite often knocking into walls and furniture. When her parents put her into ballet school, she found her attention was far too short, she got distracted and she eventually dropped when she was twelve. That was also the year her last baby tooth fell out and she got braces.

Her dentist, Dr Gaffey, was one of the friendliest people she had ever met, he would always talk to her before her check-ups, he never sugar coated anything, saying that tightening her braces would hurt but the less she squirmed, the quicker it would be over. It was his kind, genuine nature that changed tooth's mind. From then on, she decided she was going to help other children clean and care for their teeth. Since then, she had her fair share of jokes make at her expense, who wouldn't find it funny that _Toothiana_ wanted to study _teeth_! Even she had to admit it was pretty funny.

The scraping of a chair announced Sandy's arrival and brought Tooth back to the real world.

"Oh, Hey Sandy! Io didn't see you come in. How were your lessons?" she asked starting on the lunch she had been neglecting.

"It was ok, not much happened, a few new kids were introduced, but that's pretty much it" he said with a yawn.

"Really, are any of them in the cafeteria?" Tooth asked as she eyed the room, looking for any unfamiliar faces.

"Umm…I can't see any at the-oh, there's one!" Tooth spun around and followed his line of sight to the corner table where a boy was sitting by himself, watching the trees outside move with the wind "I think his name's Jack."

Sandy and Tooth turned around in time to see North and Bunny enter. They weren't hard to miss; they were the biggest and loudest boys you could ever meet. They were both opposites to Tooth and Sandy who were smaller and quieter. There were times when the roles were reversed and Tooth would babble on about something or Sandy would get lost in his dramatic re-enactments of his very entertaining dreams. They would range from everyday stories of their group simply hanging out, to daring quests to save the world from evil monsters.

During these times, Bunny would often have a glazed took on his listening intently to Tooth's ramblings and because he usually fed off Bunny's banter, North would take to simply listening to Sandy's epic stories.

As the two sat down, Tooth noticed that North kept on glancing at Bunny in a way that told her that he was waiting for him to explode. She decided to ask him what happened later when Bunny left and instead asked about his Project he was working on.

"Is going wonderful Tooth! I almost have entire shell finished and I can start putting in the seats and then paint it!" he said with a distant look in his eye, clearly not actually present with the group.

"What is it you're making again?" Tooth asked.

"A toboggan will be big enough for two of us at a time! Or three children, depending on who is riding. Should be ready for winter, exiting, no?" his booming voice grew louder with excitement with every word.

"Sounds like great fun, I can't wait!"

"Yeah, sounds absolutely stupendous! As long as the bloody thing doesn't turn us into a pretzel around a tree first." Bunny spoke for the first time since arriving.

"I think North's a better driver than that Bun," Tooth said, ignoring the sarcasm of his first remark "granted he's not the best at steering-"

"Hey!"

"But he's never been in an actual car accident and so I think it should be fine." Tooth finished with a grin.

When the bell went, signalling the end of lunch, Bunny headed off towards his class room and Tooth hung back with North.

"What was wrong with Bunny earlier?" she asked.

"Oh, just a new partner for his project. You know how he doesn't like change. I think the boy's quite nice, a bit of a prankster, but he's not too bad." North said as they neared his classroom.

"Is it anything I should worry about, you know, so he doesn't bite my head off in class?" Tooth said with a laugh.

"Ha! No, no, he was just frustrated, he should be OK now." North was still chuckling as he entered the classroom.

Tooth walked past the building and headed towards the art rooms where Bunny was already waiting.

"Where'd you go? I thought you were right behind me." He said leaning against the railing.

"I was just talking with North, is that a crime now?" she asked.

"Ha ha very funny, I was just wond'rin" Bunny said as the teacher came round the corner and let the class in.

"North said you got a new partner for woodwork." Tooth said when they began their projects.

"Yeah, he's a bloody show pony too. Y'know what he was doin' the entire lesson? Puttin' PVA glue on his fingers and peeling it off, like a three year old!" Bunny always got exasperated whenever others didn't pull their weight in group settings, "North thought he was hilarious though."

"Well, that is pretty entertaining, I do it sometimes" she said not caring that it would only annoy him further.

"I'm surrounded by toddlers! It's like I'm in kindie all over again" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"So anyway, who's the 'bloody show pony'?" Tooth asked as she added some detail to the bird she was drawing.

"Jack Frost" he said as if the name left an unpleasant taste in his mouth/.

"The new kid?" she said, remembering what Sandy had said at lunch.

"You've met him?" Bunny said, looking over at her.

"No, Sandy said something about him at lunch" she said with a shrug.

"That's looking nice." Tooth looked at her paper at the bird. It was a hummingbird in mid-flight, its wings allowing it to hover over the flowers which she was currently drafting in. she looked over at the patterns he was making all over the page, reminding her of the Easter eggs he gave out that year, each with beautiful intricate lines and dots all over them.

"Thank you." He smiled at her, and then returned to his drawing.

Tooth's last lesson of the day was English, while she loved her teacher Mr Kennedy, it was the one class she had with none of her friends. Every other class she had with at least one other friend but not this

She sat in the back of the room, looking out the window, as the rest of the class filed in.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the chair beside her being pulled. When she turned, she saw that it was the boy Sandy had pointed to in the Cafeteria at lunch, Jack.

"Hello." She said, "My name's Toothiana, you're new right?"

"Um, yeah, my names Jack" he said with a small grin.

"Well, I hope you like it here Jack, did you just move to Burgess?" She asked.

"Yeah, my Uncle and I just moved in on Friday" said Jack as the teacher entered the room.

"Oh, that's nice, do you know anyone here?" she asked wondering if he had other family in the town.

"No, it's just me and my Uncle"

_Oh,_ she thought, it seemed like there was more to the story but the teacher began his lecture, and she knew didn't want to pry.

* * *

**AN: if anyone would like to beta, let me know as well!**


	3. Jack Frost

**Hey Guys! sorry this chapter took a little longer to write than i wanted it to, but it's an extra long chapter anyway.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

After North dropped her home that afternoon, Tooth went upstairs to complete her homework before her mum got home with her sister.

After an hour of endless questions, the sound of a car entering the driveway signaled that Tooth's mother had arrived home. Packing away her schoolbooks, she headed downstairs to meet them in the kitchen.

"Tooth!" her mother called out as she was entering the house, not hearing her daughter approaching.

"Yes mum?"

"Oh, sorry honey, I thought you were upstairs," her mum said, placing some grocery bags on the kitchen counter "there's a few more bags in the car, can you go get the rest for me?"

"Sure." Tooth replied as she headed out the door, towards the car.

Rashmi was a very beautiful woman, with tanned skin and dark hair ending just past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown but always shone with energy and love.

"How was your day at school?" her mother asked as Tooth came back with the last of the bags and placing them on the floor.

"It was OK, nothing too exiting happened," she said with a shrug," there's a new kid at school, he just moved in the other day"

"Really? What's he like?" her mother said as she turned around to face her daughter.

"Not bad, we just said hi to each other really but he's really gotten under Bunny's skin," Tooth said "he was fuming all day"

"Now, that doesn't sound like him." A smile crept onto Rashmi's face as she began to put cans in the cupboard "So, how is everyone else?"

"They're good; it's hard to upset North and Sandy though isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I've always liked Sandy, I love all of them but sandy is just so sweet!" Her mother had always had a soft spot for Sandy because she felt in large social groups, he could very easily be left out because of how small and quiet he was. She was very happy that he had found a group of friends who never forgot him.

Just then, Tooth's little sister, Sumalee, came bursting in through the kitchen door, grabbed a cookie, and ran upstairs to her room.

"Go take this up to your sister, for me? Tell her she still owes me the money for it too." Her mum handed Tooth a book, which she took and headed to her sister's room.

Sumalee, or Baby as she was known to most, was twelve years old and over a head shorter than Tooth, with the same brown hair with colourful streaks of blue and pink, same colourful clothes, and the same bubbly personality. This was where the name 'Baby' came from. When she was little, she would never leave Tooth's side and she would find clothes that matched Tooth's. People began calling her 'Baby Tooth' which then got shortened to 'Baby'.

Tooth entered the room opposite her own and saw Baby laying on the floor, drawing.

"Hey, mum said you still owe her money for this" tooth said as she walked into the room.

"OK, thanks!" Baby replied, taking the book from Tooth and looking through it.

"What are you drawing?" Tooth asked as she looked at the drawings on the ground, "how long did these take you?"

Baby shrugged "I dunno, I started them a few days ago."

"They're really nice, Baby" she was impressed at the drawings on the floor. Pencil sketches of faces, some were most likely of her friends, others were of her family and even some of Tooth's friends appeared. While they still needed defining, they were clearly of that person. Bunnymund was Baby's favourite out of all of Tooth's friends and as such, there were more of him than North or Sandy.

"Thanks Tooth" Baby said.

"That's OK" Tooth said as she exited the room. When she crossed the hall into her own room, she sat at the desk and began a few research tasks she had for school.

When their mother called out for dinner, both girls ran down to the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Tooth was talking to North, Sandy and Bunny on their way to school, organizing to get together on the weekend.

"Just as long as I don't have to get in the car with North! I'm already puttin' up with his bloody driving five days a week" Bunny said, flinching at every sharp turn made by the big red car.

"How about we take your car then Bunny?" Tooth asked.

"Hey, that's fine with me." He said.

"So, where are we going to go exactly?" Sandy asked as North pulled into the parking lot.

"How about we go to toy shop in town?" North said as he killed the engine and got out, "I know of one which sells beautiful wooden carvings."

"Well, I got a lot o' work t'do 'cause lil' Sophie's birthday's comin' up and I need to finish paintin' what I got for her" Bunny said as he shut the door. North locked the car and the four of them began walking towards the school.

"How about we just go to the park for a bit, enjoy the last of the sunshine, then we can go have a look at some shops in town, get lunch and watch a movie?" Tooth suggested.

"Sounds good" Sandy said.

"But what about Soph's present? How'm I gonna have time for that if I spend the entire day out with you lot?" Bunny asked.

"Easy," Tooth said " we'll watch a movie at one of our places, you can bring whatever it is and paint it there, plus it will allow you to paint without risking Sophie seeing it."

"Who's house we going to then?" asked Bunny.

"Well, my Uncle's very busy and doesn't want guests over for too long at the moment" North said.

"I'd be OK to come to my place but I don't have a very big screen." Sandy said.

"Mum's working all day and Baby's hangout at a friend's place so my house will be fine" said Tooth.

The bell rung and they each headed off. Tooth remembered the new kid Jack she shared English with and wondered if they had any other classes together.

After Homeroom, Tooth headed to her next class and sat around the middle of the room near the window. As everyone was filing in, she attempted to catch Bunny's eye from where she knew he had his own class. She waved as he looked up and gave him a bright smile which he returned, but it dropped quickly and he turned away as a voice behind her appeared.

"Hey, you're in my English class right?" she turned her head and saw Jack standing next to her "Tatanya or something wasn't it?"

"Er, Toothiana actually, just call me Tooth if you want" she said "Jack right?"

He nodded and asked "Can I sit here?"

"Sure." Tooth replied as she glanced out the window. Bunnymund was still watching with a slight scowl on his face but his teacher evidently started their class as his head snapped towards the front.

Tooth sighed. Sometimes Bunny's grudges were annoying and she knew his annoyance towards Jack would last a while before any progress would be made. He really needed to get over it otherwise how was he going to make any new friends?

Bunny seemed to be very biased about Jack because as the lesson started, Jack and her began talking about themselves and he turned out to be a very nice guy. He was a decent student who found the fun side of anything.

"Got any plans for after school?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a dentist when I graduate so that's the way I'm headed. What about you? Got any specialties?" Tooth asked.

"To be honest, no. Don't get me wrong I'm good at some things, I just don't know which way I'm headed at the end of the year." Jack said with a shrug" I'll probably do something to do with snow. I enjoy snowboarding but that's mostly recreation, so I dunno."

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll figure it out, most people here don't know either so don't worry yourself" Tooth said. While her and her friends knew what they were going to do after school, most of Tooth's classmates had no idea, or they constantly changed from one thing to the next. The best advice she'd ever gotten was from her mother. Rashmi would always say to anyone who asked her 'Do what you love and you'll never work a day in your life'. It got her quite confused when Tooth was younger because she thought It meant that if you did what you enjoyed, you didn't have to go work, but as she got older, she understood it more.

"So, we've got this class and English together, what else do you have?" Jack asked her as the teacher began to wrap up the lesson.

"Um," Tooth said, pulling out her timetable and holding it next to his "looks like we've got Gym together, but I think that's it."

"Oh cool," Jack said "that's after lunch isn't it? What are you doing at the moment in Gym?"

"It's Dodge ball for the next few days, so that should be fun." Tooth said "did you want to sit with me and my friends at Lunch today? Unless you have a table, I was just thinking, because yesterday you said you didn't know anyone and I just-"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Jack said "who ware your friends?"

"North from your woodwork class, Sandy and…um…Bunnymund." She wondered how Bunny would take it when he arrived at lunch and found Jack sitting there.

"Bunnymund? You're friends with that stick-in-the-mud kangaroo?" Jack said.

"What? Kangaroo?" Tooth laughed at the thought of Bunny being turned into a kangaroo.

"Yeah, he's so jumpy and his face twitches all the time!" Jack said, mimicking the way bunny's nose twitched when he was irritated.

"I've always thought of him more as a large rabbit, but I guess it could be taken as a kangaroo." she laughed again. His features were very Rabbit-like. He had very large front teeth and he could easily dunk a basketball.

The bell rang and Tooth walked towards her next class. Unfortunately, this was the one lesson she had with Bunny and she knew he'd be irritated that she sat with Jack.

She walked up to the art room and spotted Bunny sitting at his table at the back of the room.

"Hi, Bun!" she said as she sat next to him.

"'lo" he said.

"What's up with you?" she asked although she knew perfectly well.

"Nothin'" Bunny replied as he pulled out his book "why would anything be wrong?"

"OK then," Tooth knew that the only way to get to Bunny was to shove him off the edge so she said "I met the new kid Jack today."

On the outside, all Bunny's face betrayed was slight annoyance. His teeth chewed on the inside of his check and his nose twitched, reminding Tooth of the kangaroo conversation she just had with Jack. Despite the lack of reaction, Tooth knew him too well to think Bunny wasn't cursing Jack into the fiery pits of hell on the inside.

"North told me you two are partners in wood works." Tooth said in an attempt to get a reply from Bunny.

"Mmhm." Was all he said.

"And that he really got on your nerves." No reply "North thinks he's quite nice, and I do too."

"He's an irresponsible, selfish…!" Bunny struggled to finish the sentence "all he does is mess around with the workshop tools" you have no idea how hard it is to carve stuff with him around."

"Bunny, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Tooth said watching Bunny fume next to her "sure he might be a little immature, but I think he's quite nice, he's a very positive person, you'd benefit from being around him a bit."

"What? You sayin' I'm a pessimist or somethin'?" Bunny said finally turning to face Tooth finally.

"Well, you have to admit that sometimes you can hold very unnecessary grudges, can't you?" Tooth said raising her eyebrows, daring him to contradict her.

"Well, maybe people shouldn't annoy me so much" He said turning back to his drawings.

"Just give him a chance, talk to him at lunch or something and get to know him before passing a judgement on him." Tooth said, leaving out the fact that Jack would be there at lunch so Bunny would agree. The best bit about Bunny wasn't how sweet he was once you were in his good book (although that was nice indeed) but it was how trustworthy and reliable he was. If he agreed or promised something, he'd keep his end of the bargain no matter what.

"OK fine! But I can't promise he won't still be bloody irritating" He said.

"That's OK. Just as long as you try your hardest" Tooth said, hoping Jack was at least mature enough to agree to being civil with Bunny.

* * *

**AN: so, i hope you like it, it's almost twice as long as I originally intended it to be but oh well. I just couldn't bring myself to cut it anywhere and I wasn't going to cut any of the conversations. next chapter's going to have Bunny and Jack together.**

**anyway, please enjoy and review especially if there's any questions you have, i love all feedback!**


End file.
